Unexpected Future
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: Trunks return to the future, Gohan was brought to life, will that be sufficient to face this new treat? What will Broly do now that Kakarot is no longer alive? Will he stand beside the Z-fighters? What will they do about Cooler, Zangya, Cell-X, Bill's, Hatchiyack, Bojack, Android 13 and even Majin Buu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

**Future Trunks Timeline**

Trunks had defeated Cell and the androids that had made his world a living hell.  
He seeked out android 16 in his future and Bulma took the bomb out of his body, the time went by and they became friends. 16 helped to restore the city's and decided stay on the lab to help Bulma and sometimes practiced with Trunks in the gravity machine that Bulma made.

Trunks continue to train every day in case a new treat arrives to threat his future. He let his hair grow and putted up in a ponytail hairstyle. His battle armor from the past was re-modeled in black and he continues to use it to honor his father pride.  
He used the advice from Piccolo in the past and seek training with King Kai,  
King Yemma sends Uranai Baba to bring him to the other world. After 2 weeks of training he had learned the Kaio-ken and the Spirit Bomb techniques.

Using his mother's idea he asked King Kai for the location of new planet Namek. He told the Namek's the situation on earth and they agreed to help one of Son Goku friends.  
Dende became the new guardian of earth and he made a new set of dragon balls that can grants two wishes like in the past.  
They wished to revive all that were kill by the androids and that everything would return as it was but since it had pass a long time ago, the dragon only revive the early victims and Gohan was brought to life.

He spends time with his former master, explaining him what had happen in the past. Gohan was surprise by the new power of his student, so he took the liberty of training his body and mind achieving super saiyan 2 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
Gohan was 27 years old now, he had used the Time Chamber twice which is the limit a person can use it but since Trunks had used it in the past he can still use the present one. Thinking about it he decided not to use it in case he needed it later.

A year had pasted after everyone was revived, Nobody could remember what had happened and so the shops, schools and jobs where running like they always did.  
Now 21 year old, Trunks had to go to Satan City to start his first year in Unitech University since his mother wants him to take over Capsule Corporation one day.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two years later**

* * *

**Satan City **

The streets were silent it was early on the morning, People where leaving their houses to get to work and children were pushed in to their parents car to get to school.  
The red and yellow of the sun mixed with the now blue sky.  
A tall young man with a ponytail, black baggy jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a black Capsule Corp jacket stood in the backyard of his house. His black and yellow boots pushed him off the ground and he took off. With a grey backpack on his back he was on his way to the first day of his new school.  
Flying past Capsule Corps he saw himself flying in the mirror effect of the windows.  
He landed near some trees; he didn't want to stand-out too much and wanted to avoid complications with people seeing him in the sky.

He walked past shops and grocery stores and saw how happy the people where.  
_'Peace had return but I fear for the worst as yet to come.'_  
Trunks knew that there will be more future threats he hopes he at least had a couple more years before that happen.

A couple of minutes had passed since he walks down the street. All off a sudden people started to run and he heard screams. Running to the direction it came from, he look up and from out the clouds an airplane was burning and falling from the sky.  
_'This is not good!'_ He had no choice but to help, Trunks went to nearby alley and took off his rubber hair band and transform to super saiyan_. 'This way they won't recognize me'_ He flew up in to the air.  
"Everyone get out of the way!"-A Men yell. "Wait! Who is that?!"-A woman asks pointing to the air. "WOW that's a guy!"-a teen boy screamed. Trunks stood in the air in front of the airplane with both hands outstretched to stop the airplane from crashing.  
_'I hope none one gets hurt'_ He safely drop the airplane on the water. _'Better get out of here' _He them disappear.  
"What happen?"-A young woman asks. "The people on the airplane were saved by a mysterious man!"-the old man responds. "Save, by who?"-the girl looked confuse around herself.  
"Miss Videl don't tell me you didn't see him?"-the old man said. "See who?"-Videl asked. "The golden warrior, he had golden hair and was flying up there "-the old man pointed out to the puff of black smoke in the air. "He wore a white long sleeve shirt and black pants."-The old man stated

The young girl twirled her finger around a long black piggy tail; her white shirt wavered in the wind. She had matching black pants, shoes and nice gloves. Left confuse she question herself, _'How can someone stop an airplane falling from the sky?'_

* * *

**Unitech University**

"Students please take your seats; we have a new student today! Come in we don't have all day"-the teacher said. He enters the room and he saw that there were a lot of students from different races. "This is Trunks Brief son of the successor of the Capsule Corporation; he will be studying with us from now on. Threat him like everybody else and take good care of him. Now Trunks go take a seat the class will start"-the teacher said.

Of course some students started to whispering; *wow he is handsome * look at those abs! * What a show of, who does he think he is…* wow I heard he is a genius.  
He looked around and saw some empty seats.  
"Hey, new boy why don't you come and sit with us?"-A brawn blond student wearing a white t-shirt called out to him. Trunks took the seat and introduced himself. They introduced them self's as Erasa, Sharpner and Videl. "Hey, Trunks have you heard of the Golden Warrior?"-Erasa said. "Erasa, he has betters thinks to do the thinking of a _Golden Warriors…_He's probable going to joining the boxing club right Trunks?"-Sharpner ask.  
"No, I think I'll pass on that"-He said looking outside the window.  
_'Beside if I hit any human in the boxing club they will get suspicious of me being the Golden Warrior'_

The lessons where so boring and she was looking around her when her eye caught Trunks looks. She started to wonder about what the old man said about the Golden warrior clothes_. 'Hmm…no that can't be, his hair is purple'_ She let go of that thought and started to chat quietly with Sharpner. A hand pulled softly at Trunks shoulder, it was Erasa, "Trunks do you know who Videl's father is?-Erasa ask him. "Eh, who?"-Trunks wasn't really paying attention to her. "Her old man is Hercule Satan the world's strongest man"-she told him smirking to herself. "Really" Trunks didn't really care,  
_'That guy is her father?'._ He remembers that guy from the tournaments and being in the battle with Cell, _'What a weak fake…'._

"Hey, you three up there shut up or your will have to leave the room"-the teacher said to them.

* * *

**Unitech University, Afternoon**

School was out, and Trunks saw many people gather to getter. Girls giggling and talking about tonight how hard they were going to party in the club or about shopping at the shopping mall. Erasa and Sharpner caught up with Trunks.  
"Hey, Trunks you mind if you take me home?"-Erasa ask him.  
"Ah, sorry but I go on foot"-Trunks said. "What? West City is so far from here!"-Erasa ask him confuse. "Ah, well I…"-Trunks didn't know what to say.  
"Forget it Erasa, I will take you home"-Sharpner said taking out his shiny car keys.  
"OMG! Sharpner! When did you got your license?"- Erasa jumped up and down and wanted to see the car so bad now. "Care for a ride?" – Sharpner wiggled his keys in front of Trunks. "No thanks, I've got other things to do so I'll be off." He walked away.  
"Well, see you tomorrow"-Erasa shouted, he waved and left. From the distance he could hear Erasa calling Sharpner an idiot and they started squabble.

* * *

**West City Afternoon**

The streets were fill with crowds of people, traffic everywhere, Trunks was returning home. He fixed his ponytail and was looking to the ground when he saw 2 shadows crossing his. Looking up 2 figures passed by. He had seen does creatures before and didn't trust them at all. He followed them, running after them.

The first figure was of a large heavily muscular man with a long side back braid. He wore a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves and a long green skirt. His silver shaded skin tone was intensified by the sun. It was Android 14 that stood above the city. He points his right hand straight to the city below, blasting a wave of ki making a crater in the middle of the street. Cars where avoiding it and crash landed in to each other. People screaming and crying. Helping each other to safety.

Trunks was blasted back from the explosion. _'How dare them!'_ He hides his self in a small alley again waiting for the right moment to transform. But he didn't see the next creature coming. A very short and small man. His yellow sunglasses hides his eyes in a dark purple face. His large green hat with a red top wiggled as he laughs at the humans below him. His yellow jacked waved as he fired a ki blast in to a building. Wearing a red bow tie supporting the "Red Ribbon" logo, he dusted off his baggy light blue pants and black boots. His name: Android 15.

Trunks couldn't take it any longer and went without transforming in to super saiyan. He flew up in to the air towards the bad guys. "What the hell do you guy's think you are doing here?" Before he had an answered Android 15 teleported behind Trunks.  
He was kick in the left side of his stomach and was send flying towards android 14 who that grab him by the hair. He grabbed both his arms and preformed an armlock and Trunks couldn't move anymore. "Damn it! Let go of me you damn androids!"-Trunks trying to escape but was held down hard. _'This is bad, not only this, it seems like they got stronger. But how?!'__  
_"So, you know about us? Eh, we are always up to data, but why don't I have data of you?"-Android 15 said smiling. "Where is Goku?"-Android 14 asked. "He is no longer your concern, I am"-Trunks said releasing his super saiyan powers to break free.

He threw a right punch to 14's face but he missed, 14 had dodge it and kick him on the stomach, while 15 dash forward and hit Trunks in the back with both hands. Forming a ki ball, he blasted it right in to Trunks making him fly forwards. He teleported in front of Trunks and grabbed one of his legs, swinging him around he threw him to the ground. 14 and 15 fire an energy squall at Trunks. Trunks ducked and avoided the powerful blows. Picking himself up he saw 14 and 15 hurrying down, he braced himself to fight back hard when another figure appear above the sky. It moves forward towards the androids. "Masenko!-the man screamed throwing an energy bean towards the androids. The androids dodge it with no problem, as the man went to help Trunks; the androids were calculating the data on this man.

"So, this is Gohan"-15 said. "Trunks are you ok? Are these guys' androids?"-Gohan ask while helping Trunks up. "Yeah, I forgot to mention them, but they seem different they are stronger than the ones from the past"-Trunks said removing his damage jacket, his shirt was torn too and he had bruises all over his body.  
Gohan powered up into super saiyan and dash towards android 15 throwing a right kick to his face but the 15 dodge and appear behind him. "F.F. Spark Canon"-15 said putting his hands together on pointed at Gohan. The blast hits Gohan, destroying his orange gi shirt, Gohan was trying to stand up from the floor.

Trunks tried to speak to Gohan but failed, 14 drop a massive strike throwing Trunks to the ground as well. "You best not underestimate us like your friend did"-14 said to Trunks while flying down towards him. Trunks help Gohan up and looked at him, "I'm going to prove you I have trained hard in your absence." Smiling to Gohan he powered up. His muscles tensed, his hair got more and more spiky, "Okay, then let's level up this match!"-Trunks yell transforming into Super Saiyan 2, his hair stood up and only two of his front hair lines stood down. He dash up punching android 14 in the stomach making him fly back in to a near building. Android 15 grinded his teeth  
"Don't get cocky boy!"-15 yelled dashing towards him throwing a furious wave of punches that Trunks manage to evade easy.  
_'It is my fault that this people were put in danger again'_ "I will finish you up ones and for all"- Trunk made his move, he grappled 15 and pushed him through the clouds bringing at high speed. He didn't want to put the people of West city in to more trouble and moved downtown. He pushed 15 down kicking him with both feet in the back. Android 15 fell face down in a field, Trunks aimed and with a ki wave he destroying completely the lower half of android 15. Covered in blood 15 cried out but Trunks had no mercy. "Burning attack!" moving his arms fast and wild he created a big energy ball and threw it up on 15, destroying the upper half. Android 14 got himself out of the rubbish of the building and notes that android 15's life was taken away, and eventually was logged off on his system. Android 14 was furious, his brother and friend had died _'I'm going to destroy that piece of shit!'_

"You're next!"-Trunks yell towards android 15, flying towards him at full speed he kicked him in the stomach bending him forward, kicking him with the other leg in the face he bended backwards. A next kick send him flying into a big tree. Almost knocked out 14 crawled up his eye thick and half way closet because of the hit he took in the face. Cracking his knuckles Trunks went down and joined Gohan. Gohan stood still looking at Trunks. "You really have become powerful". "I told you I have been training hard!" Showing off his super saiyan 2 powers.

Gohan suddenly saw a shadow moving quickly towards Trunks.  
"Trunks watch out!-Gohan yelled. It was too late the shadow kick Trunks in the face sending him towards the ground, the figure was built muscular man with long white hair down to the neck. Like the android 15 he wore a yellow short vest that have the "Red Ribbon" logo and short brown gloves, green baggy pants, and black and yellow boots, he was Android 13.

Trunks evade the landing with his hands making a flip and landed on his feet. _'What the…' _13 enter the scene to find 14. "Your services are no longer necessary"-He said. "What are you talking about 13?"-number 14 ask. "Full power energy wave"-android 13 said rising his right hand towards android 14 shooting a red wave destroying him to pieces.

* * *

**West City Night**

Gohan turned super saiyan 2, his hair rising up completely. Android 13 was in the middle of the air looking down at them. "You are machines that need to be wipe out from the face of the earth, you who don't know the pain of others and the precious free will!"-Gohan yelled to him.

"Free will. Pitiful humans! War, segregation, hatred! Is what you've done with your free will? Don't you dare lecture me! I am superior to your race! Besides…All humans will die eventually!"-Android 13 told them while moving his right hand up in a fist activating the microchips on the other androids.  
"Now I'll show you the true power of the most powerful android in all creation!"-android 13 yelled absorbing into his head two microchips and two power supplies on his chest. Gohan and Trunks stood back looking at the android growing stronger. They didn't fear him, not at all but they were concerned. They stood there ready to fight him at any coast.

_'Is too late, he already absorbed them'_ "Watch your back with this one Gohan"-Trunks advice him about the danger at hand. "Ahahahahaagrgrgr"-android 13 laugh while his body was changing and becoming bigger, he had finished is transformation while a white and red aura cover the night sky.

He opened up in an X form, hands and feet speeded far apart. An energy so strong, it moved heaven and earth it even made Trunks and Gohan almost lose their balance. Android 13 stood still on the air looking at them his figure had change his skin pigment had turn blue and grey shoulders and his upwards torso, the pupils and irises in his eyes disappear and his eyes turned completely yellow. His hair turns orange and spiked up, His muscles pumped and tens."

"I'm Super Android 13!"-he yelled towards them.

Suddenly a white vessel with 6 legs in the form of an egg descended upon the city, the two saiyan's and the android stood still looking at it. The vessel landed in the middle of the city. It opened up slowly with lots of steam surrounding the area. Walking through the mist an old man walked down the steps of the ship surrounded by guards he looked like a man with status. His black hair formed in a spike like shape, a black mustache and his left eye was closed with a scar he looked at the chaos around him. His battle armor resembles does of Yardrats and the saiyan's.

The force or soldiers who accompanied him where wearing blue and purple uniforms.

"…Vegeta!"- The mysterious man said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Saiyan Blood**_

* * *

_**West City Night **_

_Paragus could not believe what was going on, but it look like any other planet to him. He didn't care about the fight; the goal was to happen anyway on his mind. He moves his left hand forward. "Men, go and search for Prince Vegeta, my son and I will take care of this here" He was not should if Broly could taken them on but after all he his saiyan._

_Paragus men quickly took flight to the skies to search for Vegeta. Broly had come and stood by his father side. "Father, should I kill then? He was now free to make his mind, since he destroy the control system that hold his power and try to kill his father for it, So Paragus told his son that he was old enough to control his own destiny, just to prevent him from killing him._

_"Patience my boy" Paragus was a scientist but he also was a fighter he knew the thrill of battle._

_Trunks was having a bad day to say the least. "Broly" He snapped. He didn't believe someone that dangerous will appear so soon. 'What will I do now? If this monster gets out of control…but can I take him in ssj2' Trunks was frustrated at least they save their second wish so the dragon balls could be use sooner instead of waiting a year._

_"Trunks, is this the Legendary Super Saiyan? He knew about him, Trunks had told him a little bit about Broly and how he wanted to kill Goku in the past._

_"I had enough, is there anyone here to challenge me? 'Even if the four of them attack me together they will still die' Super Android 13 knew that they were no match for him or so he thought._

_Gohan could not wait anymore and he dash towards the android at least hopping to be match for him. He throw a combination of punches and kicks but it was no use number 13 stood there like nothing. He smiles. "You should respect you elders boy, throwing yourself into a fight without your opponent being ready, now that's not fair" He at least wanted to humiliated the half human, but Gohan face of terror was more than enough for him._

_'Was going on? Even ssj2 is no match for him?' Gohan was paralyze who could he achieve super saiyan 2 and couldn't even leave a scratch on him. "My turn" He smiles evilly. Gohan was left without breath as a left hook hit his gut, he could feel all over again the fight between 17 and 18 with only one punch._

_'Shit, he his going to die if I don't do something' Trunks dash forwards the sky to help his former master but he suddenly stop. Android 13 had grab Gohan by the face and rise him up, squeezing his head. Gohan was yelling in pain, but the android had no intention of holding back._

_"So you came to fight, boy" He knew Trunks would be a better match than Gohan was. He right hook Gohan and send him towards the ground preparing to fight Trunks._

_'At least Gohan will be save there, but what about Broly and his father they are just standing there watching the show' Trunks was concern about what they were doing here, knowing that in the past Paragus came alone but this time his son came with him and that the control headband was missing and that worries him._

* * *

_**West City Capsule Corporation Night**_

_Bulma was outside worry about Trunks since the destruction of the city could be seeing from here. 'I hope they can bring an end to this' She knew her son was strong enough since he never stop training but still she still worries about him._

_Suddenly a group of unknown's visitors decided to drop by. "Who are you? She had a bad feeling about this maybe they were responsible for the city destruction. "We seek an audience with Prince Vegeta, we were told he leave here" A strange alien appear before asking for her husband presence. "I'm sorry but my husband die 14 years ago" She didn't knew how to react if they try to attack her. "Ah" They well surprise Vegeta was dead and now who will be the king of new Planet Vegeta, but it was a trap just to kill him._

_"Excuse me, since you're his wife not meaning to ask but did he have an heir? The mysterious alien ask her a personal question and she knew it wasn't good were this was heading. "What business you have with my family? She started to get suspicious about them._

_"We need a king" 'This earthling is no idiot but maybe are master with be pleased with his son at least' "Are you Saiyans? She knew better but still asks them anyway. "No, but are master and his son his" "Them you should go help your future king his in the city fighting, it may be a threat to his kingdom" Bulma was not stupid but she knew it was better if he had help besides Gohan. "Yes your majesty!_

_They disappear banished in front of her._

_'I hope I made the right choice' She put on her chest hopping for the best._

* * *

_**West City Night**_

_Trunks embrace his training but that monster was too much for them. 'This isn't good at all' He launch forward Keeping track with the android blow by blow in a clash of power, them 13 decided to stay still, Trunks took this as an opportunity and try to hit the android in the face but it was useless, he easily duck, a he threw a left strike hitting Trunks in the chin, follow by a right punch to the face and android 13 continue his strikes continuously in a row, he was left with a bleeding nose._

_"What happen to all your strength, boy?" He knew this was an easy task but what about the new visitors? 'Does fools will be next' He grabs Trunks by the neck squeezing him hard. Trunks try to endure the pain but it was too much, his mouth began to bleed, it took all of his power to kick away from the android, he was to barely damage to continue the fight._

_"Is time to finish things here" He flew towards Trunks, and kneel him on the stomach bending him over, follow by a slam on the back by his two hands. Trunks was out of breath, he clash against the floor all beaten up, trying to stand up he passed his hand on his lips cleaning the blood._

_'Is all over for us'_

* * *

_**Satan City **_

_The room extended as wide as a square, in the middle of the room was a 72'plasma TV. "Breaking news; there was an explosion on West City near the Shopping Mall, it had being know to this time as a terrorist attack, are team that was send there over a hour ago had no made contact, authorities believe they maybe dead are capture…"_

_"All this fools went they are going to learn in the great martial's arts Champion in the world, I could easily beat them but I must let the police do their work, right Videl?" He was just bluffing. "Dad, just…" Videl didn't think much about his father. She stands up front the floor and continues to roof of their house._

_"I have to do something" She threw a Dino Cap to the ground, a airship came out of hit, it was a helicopter but in the form of a dragonfly insect. She enters and flies away._

* * *

_**West City Night**_

_"You're Highness" the aliens had returned to inform Paragus about the status of Prince Vegeta nevertheless. "Status" He wanted his plan to begin quickly. "We are sad to inform you that we are to late Prince Vegeta die over 14 years ago" They were scare that their will kill them instead. "We were late, well since you are no longer of use to me…" "Wait, he had an heir" They knew better that to defy him. "So, that explains why they are Super Saiyans" He was scare at first to find out but since the half-breed saiyan is more powerful, he knew it must be Vegeta son._

_"Go help him quickly, if anyone his going to kill him is going to be us" He commanded his force of hundreds of soldiers._

_"So, they decided to play after all" Android 13 said. They approach him from every direction, some of them came close to him first and he quickly disposes of them with ease, one by one fall by his hands._

_"You're just like cockroaches, I squash you and you just keep coming" He moves forward hitting most of them in the stomach and blasting them off. 'I'm tired of wasting my time with you' He stop and they began to blast him but it didn't affect him at all. He stands his hands and legs to the sides. "Super explosive Wave" He yell while a red big wave took them by surprise and incinerated them completely and the top of the building nearby as well._

_"That was a good warp up" He said cracking his neck._

* * *

_**Broly P.O.V.**_

_"Well, it is time father" The man moving forwards pass his father was a light-skinned Saiyan with dark eyes and long black spiky black hair reaching mid-back, he was very tall with a lean but well-built frame. He wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels, along with golden bands on his upper arms, the rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash._

_'This fools they don't deserve to call them self Saiyans' He walk out of the ship and crouch by Trunks side, grabbing him by his hair. "You are a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!" He them crush his head against the floor. 'This isn't the same Broly, something is different here' Trunks pass out._

_"Broly" He heard his father call him and continue on walking. 'This guy thinks he can stand up to me?' Android 13 descended to the ground and continue walking towards him._

_"Are you that desperate to die, boy?" Android 13 said moving forward. "You, I choose you to be the first of my victims!" He said pointing at him. "So, you think you can match me, boy?" He smiled. "Heh heh. Huh?" Broly suddenly stop. "What's the matter, boy? Android 13 stop and ask._

_"Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He powers up and transforms in Super Saiyan, his hair became gold and the front lines of his hair stood up. He quickly dash towards android 13 and he did the same. Both fighters clash their fist creating an energy wave that destroy the remaining glass on the buildings and tear up the ground._

_"Heh heh heh! I just love a dramatic ending!" He said while smiling._

* * *

_**West City Sky Night**_

_'What in the world?' She knew this wasn't a terrorist attack after all. "This has gone be on war, this is just like the androids carnage all over again" Her face could resemble the fear in her heart._

_"Where are you're going?" She looks to the left a red blast hit the helicopter and started to go down. 'This inst good' She knew she saw a man but she wasn't sure. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She screams as the helicopter went down in frames._

_As the helicopter went down in slow motion a reflection of Paragus was seeing in the background smiling. "No more interference" He said._

_**West City Capsule Corporation Night**_

_"Bulma I most go, Trunks and Gohan are down, I'm the only one who can fight now"_

_"Please don't let him die" She was worry must of their friends had already die._

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_Chapter 2 is done! Now moving forward to the longest fight and conclusion of the Super Android 13 in the next chapter, see you later on Unexpected Future._

_P.S. Androids power Level will be explain in next chapter. Do to time gap._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Q: _**_Why are the androids to powerful and there power lever scale in the story to different?_

_**A: **__I know that Trunks was capable of defeating the androids and at least Super Android 13 is as strong as imperfect Cell. But it took me a little time to think about how to introduce Broly in to the story, as quirkily as possible so I decided to change the Androids in the future. Everything will be explain, no worries._

**_Q:_**_Will I write power levels?_

**_A:_**_Nope. Sorry. Power levels are a bit much, since everyone can sense energy what's the point?_

**_Q:_**_How can the Androids be stronger than Trunks and Gohan? If they aft a higher power level transformation shouldn't they be more powerful?-This question as already being answers in Dragon Ball Legends by Veema, I took the liberty to answer you the same. All credit goes to her on this question._

_**A: **__Not necessarily. Remember, Gohan could take on Super Buu without transforming just because his power was unleashed. There's even more to perfecting Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta relied on becoming an Ultra Super Saiyan (which is still technically a form of Super Saiyan 1) when he fought Cell, but Goku mastered controlling his body while being a normal Super Saiyan and totally had the advantage and honestly, if he wasn't so deadest about Gohan defeating Cell, I'm sure Goku could have done it. So, I think it really just depends what level you train at and master._

* * *

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Goku's Error**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Dr. Gero's Underground Lab/ 5 years ago**_

_Goku was gone, Dr. Gero revenge was mindless. How will he had his revenge now that Goku was dead? He had left Cell's plan to eradicate android 17 and 18 thus stopping them and achieving the perfect android. 'It would be a problem if Cell becomes confident of himself as well'_

_Dr. Gero's Super Computer was programmed to carry out Dr. Gero's master plan. He himself link the computer to his energy life if he is killed the computer will carry out his plan on finishing android 13, android 14, android 15 and Cell. _

_He had a backup plan. _

_The crazy android 20 also knows as Dr. Gero, was a very intelligent scientist who was the mastermind on the androids use by the Red ribbon army. _Dr. Gero's appearance consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat that hides his visible brain after he turns himself into an android.

"_Now that Goku is gone, I will have my revenge on destroying what he fight to protect, the planet" He knew that realizing Cell was a bad idea, if he absorb 17 and 18 there will be a possibility that his characteristic will change do to the androids hate for him._

"_You my Super Computer, I made to think you are me, therefore I will only had to make a couple of changes now that I think about it" _

"_I will change androids 13, 14 and 15 mechanics so went they become hold not even Cell perfect form will be able to stop him. But that's not all, his mind will be different since his data will be attached to the super computer, in other words I will be in control and I will be the ultimate android…__Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

'_The androids will have a similar composition as well it will take time but even if android 17 or 18 manage to kill and Cell reaches his perfect form I know I will have my revenge in the end'_

* * *

_**Current Time**_

_**West City/Night/Videl**_

_Her airship was destroy and burning in the ground. She manages to get out but not fine at all. Her right arm was bleeding and her top clothes were rip and had bruises are over her. Her thoughts were all jumbled, blindly bouncing off things as she wonders. _

"_What the heck is going on? What was that that hit me earlier, I think I saw…"-she turned around and saw a__ large figure, heavily built muscular man with an orange Mohawk. He dons green battle armor with a combination of wristband armor and boots, a black shirt and pants and a white skin tone. He was Android 16._

"_You're not save here, human" "What do you mean by Human?" "I'm an artificial intelligent also know as an android, I'm here to help Trunks and the others, you must leave before is too late" He had stop to continue the talk but their lives were in danger. _

_Her eyes wavered. "What does Trunks as to do with this?" She may still be confused but Trunks presence there was a burden to her. 'What does this idiot think his doing?'_

* * *

_**West City/Night/Trunks**_

'_I can barely move if don't do something quick, does to are going to destroy the planet' His eyes were merely close, he couldn't hold himself much longer before passing out again. "Gohan...shit" 'We are both down great'_

'_Wait, was that' Does shoes steps were clearly enough for him and that familiar structure. "16" "Here, Trunks eat it is a Senzu Bean" Has he did his strength began to return and his power increase even more now. He gets up from the ground. "In grad that I remember about the Senzu beans and Korin when I came back" _

"_Give one to Gohan over there" He acts as he was told. "16, I'm glad you're here" "Even so you both know we are still no match for him"-16 said. _

"_Maybe" _

"_Trunks, you not actually planning to fight them, knowing that they maybe even attack you both at the same time?" "No. We will watch for now, one of them may die and we can take the other one that's left standing"_

"_Excellent idea, the one that wins will be barely wounded and wound be able to keep up with us" "Exactly, but there's still the fact that Broly is different, his not the same monster I fight back in the past" "Maybe is because of the time that had pass, you did tell me that I fight him when I was young right?" "That may be the reason but I don't trust him that's for sure" _

"_Maybe you don't trust him but tell me. What did this Broly had done to us?" "For now nothing, but I'm sure he will try to kill us eventually" "Why don't we give him a chance?" "With his Father around I don't know, he wants vengeance against my family, because my father's father try to kill him and his father"_

* * *

_**West City/Night/Broly**_

_They had both clash again, holding each other's hands and forcing their knees to collide in text of power. 'I am the androids and Dr. Gero as well, them why does this creature is superior to me?' "What are you? My superiority is suppose to be far from your own power" "Ultimate Android. Huh? What a joke" His own abilities match his move blow for blow. "Tell me does Androids bleed?" _

"_You think you can make me bleed? You are crossing your line, boy. I am the combination of great power and brain of a genius that of course was donated through data"_

_They suddenly stop and retreated backwards, they stand on the ground looking at each other. "You know. I'm actually not using my full power" "Is that another word for coffin?" "What did you mean by that?" "It means. __You're less performing than I expected but your final hour has arrived!"_

"_Grr...grr...grr...grr...grr...grr...grrr..." He dash towards his enemy. The confidence in him was growing he had never lost a battle in his life and this wouldn't be the first. He has train over the year, training his abilities, but he only had use the legendary transformation a few times not enough to control it._

_The impact of his right hook to the ultimate android gut was strong enough to make him feel his strength. 'Dam you' "Is that all" "You want more?" He throws a left hook to the android face making him fly in to the air. He follows. The hits continue with a kick to the stomach making him decent in to the ground hard. The android hit the ground holding himself with his two hands and quickly get out of the way to evade Broly attack. _

"_You're getting slower" He smile getting away from the android. "Then let me show you, block this" "S.S. Deadly Bomber"-a red ball of spiraling energy started to form in his hands and launch it. 'What is this?' Broly face it forward with his two hands. The force was too immense that he was barely holding up, the ball just keep pushing him back. "Grr...grr…grrr…let's try this" He squeezed the ball with his two hands making it detonate._

_He was send back by the explotion hurt and full with bruises. He charge angry with his ki full at the android kicking him in the stomach and send him flying. "Eraser Canon" He through a green energy sphere that hit the android and detonate on his stomach making him crash against a small store. _

'_This pest, I starting to get on me nerves'_

* * *

_**West City/Night/Videl**_

'_What was that?' She heard a blast on the nearby store. Went she arrive she saw this monster getting out of the wreckage. "You there, if you are responsible for this stop now" She said. Not knowing in what dangerous situation she was getting in too, she still tries to defend the people. "Get out of the way, human"-the android said to her as a little red ball form on his right hand ready to fire. "Aaaaaah" Her face resemble fear all over again. _

_Suddenly a kick throw the android into the store again. 'What just happen?' She couldn't figure out. A tall young man had just saved her from her near dead. "Thanks"- she said grateful. "I was not trying to save you, this is my fight and you are in the way, if you don't disappear I may just kill you" He smiles. _

'_Is this guy for real?' "You shouldn't talk to a lady like that!"-she yells at him. "What's your name?" He was confuse, he said he was going to kill her and even so she didn't' care. 'Is this girl stupid or just naïve?' _

"_Broly" He answer her still confuse looking at her. "Watch out!" She yells. _

_The android had just dash towards Broly grabbing him by the face, taking him into the air again._

* * *

_**West City/Night/Broly**_

"_Get out of my face!" He yells at the android kicking him on the gut. "You got some skills, boy" "Of course, I'm a saiyan after all" "My data is telling about something you saiyans call pride, if I remember correctly it was Vegeta the one that always hold to his pride, what does it mean to you? You are here with your father; don't tell me, he is telling you what to do?" _

"_I have my pride and I don't need anyone telling me what to do and beside my father hate for Vegeta is as strong as mine for Kakarot!" He yells. 'Kakarot must be Goku, if I'm correct Vegeta call him that' "I hate to inform it to you but Vegeta and Kakarot are long dead, now you won't get your revenge" He smiled. "What?" Broly was surprise this entire long journey and he wasn't going to get his revenge, all of his life wasted because of his father obsession. _

"_Ah, you are a daddy's boy after all" He smiled. "Broly, don't listen to him transform and finish him" He heard a familiar voice that came from behind him. "So, father is it true?" "True?" "That you have being using me, rising me to be a monster all this year's telling me it was my destiny and that one day i'll get Kakarot" "No, we will have are revenge together" _

"_There's no point living anymore, they are both dead" He said while getting back to his normal form. "You are a worthless son; do I have to do everything for you?" _

_Broly suddenly snap. "Grr…grr…grr…grrr…" His body began to expand and his powers to increase, the power that can make the hold planet shake. He's red sash that was on his waist disintegrated as well as his golden necklace, does his tail became expose, he had achieve the legendary super saiyan status once again._

"_Broly, that's it boy finish them all" His father told him after his son completely transform. Broly turn around to faces his father. "So make it be, father" He took Paragus by the neck __trying to squeeze the life out of him_. 

"_Let me tell you a secret, father…I had always hated you for letting king Vegeta cheat me of my rightful life as an elite saiyan" He smiled._

* * *

_**I don't own DBZ**_

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry. But I couldn't finish the android 13 story in this chapter, I'm trying to make each chapter at least 2,000 words long, so prepared for the ending of the android 13 story in the next Unexpected Future._

_**P.S**. I can lie to you and say I would post a chapter X day, so just keep tune to the story I'll post a chapter as soon as I finish it.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Path of Blood**_

* * *

_**West City/Night/Broly**_

_"What are you doing, son?" Broly was shocking the life out of him. Even if his son hates him he will never kill him or that was he thought. "Come to your senses…you know this isn't you" He had trouble breading."Well, you were yelling to me a minute ago to transform and now you want me to stop?" He squeezes his neck harder._

_"I'll deal with you later" Broly let go of his almost dead father to go after the android. Suddenly a red energy blast was launch and passes long side Broly and hit Paragus destroying him completely. "Well, no more interruptions" the android smile._

_"Well, he was dead anyway, now let's start the carnage with you" Broly dash towards him, grabbing his face, he took him at full speed and smash him against the floor below, he pick him up from the floor and he punches a right hook to his face that send him flying towards a building. _

_"Is that all" Broly seeing confidence of his new form. "Well, I most give you credit after all, boy" the android said getting up and cleaning some fuel that flow from his mouth like blood. 'This guy is more power full now, ill better get serious too'_

_Android 13 fly towards Broly at full speed ahead. "Let me show you, my true power!" His right fist landed on Broly gut forcing him back as blood flew out of his mouth. "Curse you! I will destroy you and this planet as well" Broly said as he was send backwards, he them stent his right hand back charging a green sphere on his hand._

_"Omega Blaster" he throws it towards the android that was dashing towards him. "Shit, S.S. Deadly Bomber" the android quickly collapse the power with one of his own. They were so close to each other that the waves detonated and caught them both in a red a green blast._

* * *

_**West City/Night/Trunks**_

_Gohan, Trunks and android 16 were left blind for a while due to the explosion. _

_"What fools" Trunks said. The sky clear and they were nowhere in sight. "Trunks, do they just kill each other?" Gohan was surprise he didn't think they will actually kill each other._

_"No. That blast was not sufficient to kill them. But they are weak due to the damage from the blast." 16 confirm._

* * *

_**West City/Night/Videl **_

'_What was that just now' she was looking at the sky were the blast occurs. "I better go there and check it out" She said. She began running towards that direction expecting to get some answers._

* * *

_**West City/Night/Gohan**_

"_This isn't good" Gohan said while landing near Broly's body that was change back to his normal form and he kneel beside him. "He is still breathing" He said to Trunks who was arriving. _

_Android 13 was getting up of the wreckage. He notices he was missing his left arm. 'What?' _

"_I'll kill you all"_

_They were helping Broly getting up to try and reason with him maybe he can help them now that he was free from his dad and free to know what was right and wrong even if he kill to many people outer in space, Gohan was willing to give him a chance and hear his answers since Vegeta in the beginning he was a bad guy in the end he turn out to be a great allied. _

_Suddenly a red blast pierces Broly on the back leaving a big hole on his chest, collapsing on the floor dead, Gohan turns around. "Monster, he was out of the fight" Gohan clenched his fist thinking of attacking the damage android but Android 16 launch to him first. 16 throw at him a right kick to the face but he didn't even flinch. "What was that? Can opener" He pulls 16 foot and give him a force headbutt sending him back, then android 13 knee him on the chin send him flying to the sky, taking 16 left arm and ripping it right off with half of his side he easily dispose of the old model android._

"_16" Gohan and Trunks yell at him. Android 16 was heavily damage. _

"_You pay for this you monster" Gohan yell taking a stance and moving his right arm back. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"_

"_You fools think you can stand up to me?" Android 13 turn his hands to the sides. "Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber" the big red sphere on the sky was taking form as it launch against the Z-fighters. "Ha" Gohan said realizing his full power Kamehameha in Super Saiyan._

_Holding on against it Trunks join the Wave Clash. "Masenko, Ha!" The android was weaker but enough to hold against them._

'_I won't let father down a second time, I already die once' Gohan was releasing more power than before, they aft not yet master super saiyan 2 complete but they give it a try anyway. As the Super Saiyan 2 transformations had let then unleash more power the Super Android 13 was quickly overmatch by the blast. _

"_I can die by the hands of a human!" The blast was destroying him piece by piece. "_GAHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Were the final words of the android as he ceased to exist from the face of the earth, the skies were clear it was morning the sun was rising.

* * *

_**West City/Dawn/Videl**_

"_What the hell, another explosion and now there's nothing here or nobody here" She was concern about what was going on. She look everywhere nothing to be found except a grey backpack that was broken in pieces on the floor._

"_No way"_

* * *

_**In the deeps of Space**_

"_Sir, we located the planet of the Saiyan who defeated your brother"_

_In the Shadows' was darker smile with laugh as he drinks a red wine._

"_Excellent set course for Earth"_

"_Yes, sir we will arrive in 2 years_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know many of you expected a long chapter but I couldn't post this on the last chapter because do to the 2000 words format but here it his the conclusion. See you on the next chapter please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Sorry, for not being able to update sooner, I had problems with the computer now the story will continue from we left off, hopes you enjoy and please review._

* * *

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Legend Reborn**_

* * *

_**West City/Night**_

_`What a mess` He knew that the battle was over but now the consequences were much higher since he couldn't know what was coming. "Gohan, we did it" "Trunks, where is android 16?" He snaps for a moment and they start looking for him. _

_"Oh, no" Trunks said. _

_16 was on top of a vehicle, half of his body was missing. "Trunks, you must take him to the lab right now, I will go ask for Dende`s help to locate the dragon balls we are lucky you only use one wish" _

_"What about, Broly?" Trunks ask him very serious. _

_"What about him?" Gohan ask confuse. _

_"I know what he did in the past but here he didn't do anything to us and he die protecting the earth..." He was interrupted. _

_"Whoa, slowdown Trunks. I think he die fighting a Saiyan dead, not protecting the earth" He said to Trunks picking up his ripped gi._

_"I mean that he deserved some honor you should take him with you and then buried him, we don't want the humans to take his body to experiment" Trunks flew to the skies towards Capsule Corporation taken 16 with him. _

_Gohan flew towards Broly`s body and he took it with him to Kami's lookout._

* * *

_**West City/Morning/Trunks**_

_Trunks had just landed on Capsule Corporation grounds caring 16 on his back. "Trunks, you`re a life" She snapped crying for her son return. _

_"What happen to Gohan?" _

_"He his fine, we are going to ask Dende for the dragon balls, can you fix him?" _

_"I don't know, come bring him to the lab"_

_Trunks had left 16 on the lab with Bulma and left for Kami`s Lookout to meet with Gohan._

* * *

_**Kami`s Lookout/Morning/Gohan**_

_"Gohan you are alive" An adult Dende told him._

_"Yeah, we manage to defeat the last androids, Dende we need to find the Dragon Balls?" Gohan told him dropping Broly`s body on the floor. _

_"I already take care of that, I ask Mr. Popo to collect them in case something like this may happen, by the way who is he?" Dende ask confuse about the new stranger. _

_"He, is Broly the first Super Saiyan in a generation that is what Trunks told me, about the dragon balls...? Gohan was interrupted by Dende. _

_"Gohan, wait he is still alive barely but if can cure him" Dende approach Broly`s body and place his hands on his chest and started to cure his wound. _

_"Dende, wait, I don't think that is a good idea" Gohan told him taking a battle stand. _

_Broly open his eyes, he sits down eager by the last fight, he wraps his tail on his waist and he suddenly turns super saiyan making an energy wave that send Dende flying backwards. _

_"Kakarot! Broly yell._

_"Broly, calm down my father is no longer alive he die long ago" Realizing this again Broly fall on his knees. _

_"There's no point for me to live anymore, my father is dead, I can't have my revenge, Kakarot son is too weak to even kill and there's no way to restore the saiyan race" Gohan knew that this Broly was not the same monster Trunks had told him from the past._

* * *

_**Kami`s Lookout/Morning/Trunks**_

_Trunks had arrived to the Lookout and find that Broly was still alive, he was surprise and shock. _

_"Broly! How you were dead? Trunks said. _

_"Trunks, Broly here was barely alive and Dende manage to heal him in time" _

_Broly hear Gohan say Trunks and quickly gets up transforming into super saiyan as he took Trunks by the neck squeezing him. _

_"You are Trunks the son of Vegeta, I will have my revenge with you then" Broly said smiling._

_"Trunks! Gohan said. _

_"Stay away from this Gohan this is between me and him" Trunks said._

_"You don't have to do this, you can choose your own future; don't be control anymore by your past let it go" _

_"Went I have my revenge them I will be free from my past" _

_"Listen to yourself your letting your past control you, we don't need to follow are father`s foots steps, we can have a different future" _

_"Why do you care what happens to my future? _

"_I don't, I'm talking to you as a saiyan comrade to another, I can't admit went I say we need your help"_

_"You are a disgrace to saiyan blood you don't even have tails" _

_"Yes, but remember we are the only three saiyan`s left in the galaxy" Trunks didn't fight back he wanted Broly as an allied. _

_"Broly, you love to fight right? Gohan ask him. _

_"Every saiyan love to fight" _

_"Then we can train together and become more powerful there are more powerful enemies outer in the universe"_

_Broly let go of Trunks and turn to normal. _

_"Maybe, but I won't work with tailless saiyan's like you're self" Broly said crossing is arms. _

_"That can be arrange" Trunks said taking his breath back. _

_"Trunks, what are you planning? Gohan ask confuse. _

_"Gohan remember the moon was destroy by Piccolo and we have two wishes since time had passed since the last time we make are wish" _

_"Ok, I can live with that" Gohan said. _

_Dende had Mr. Popo bring the dragon balls out for them to call Shenron. _

_"Shenron, come out and grant my wish" Gohan said knowing what Trunks had in mind. _

_This long green dragon serpent had come out of the dragon balls as the skies turn black. _

_"Tell me you wishes, I should grant you only two" Shenron spoke. _

_"Ok, Shenron for are first wish we want all the people that die during the arrival of android 15 and android 14 to be bring back to life" _

_"Ok, is not a simple wish but I will try" The dragon eyes bright red as the wish was granted._

_"It is done; now tell me your second wish? _

_"Well, I don't know how to say this" Gohan exclaim embarrassed. _

_"Hey, you dragon return their tails to this saiyan's fools" Broly yell to the dragon not waiting for this then to do any other wish. _

_"That is a simple matter" The dragon said turning his red again._

_"If you want to be saiyan's, you have to look like a saiyan" Broly said. _

_Trunks and Gohan suffer in pain while their tails grow fast; they both kneel in one knee in pain._

_"I remember my mom told me that dad cut my tail when I was little and now I know why"_

_Trunks was looking at his tail that was purple like his hair. Gohan try not to laugh but Broly did burst into laughter._

_"Your wishes had being granted farewell"_

* * *

_**To be continue.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Last Changlong**_

* * *

**_In the deeps of Space Three Weeks Ago_**

"_Sir, we located the planet of the Saiyan who defeated your brother" a figure of a soldier kneel before a greater dark figure in the background._ _In the shadows' reveal a dark smile with laughter as he drinks from a cup of red wine. _"_Excellent set course for Earth" a cold voice responded. _

"_Yes my lord, we will arrive in 2 years time" the soldier reply trembling in fear for his life. "Two years?!" Suddenly from the shadows a violet beam strikes the floor next to the guard. "I'm sorry my lord but in this big ship it will takes us two years since this thing is too slow." Salza the top henchman of the Armored Squadron said. _

_"Any subjections?" Said the dark figure as it stands up from his throne and steps into the light. _The appearance of these creatures resembles a similar look to that of Frieza's Final Form, though his skin is deep-purple as opposed the pure white of Frieza he is also much taller than Frieza, being roughly the same height as Goku. Along with this, he is distinctively more masculine in appearance than that of Frieza appearance and his eye lines are red.

"Sir, if we take the space pods we will arrive in three weeks time" the blonde blue alien that had his hair curl to the left said. "Salza, born on planet Brench with a very intelligent personality and you can speak more than 7,000 languages and not to mention being my personal henchman you are coming with me to this planet call Earth." Cooler said as he went to the space pods launch area.

"Yes, Prince Cooler" Salza said standing up and follow him to the launch area. "I'll meet you back on the ship on Planet cooler N0 98 went we return" the Changlong said to the ship captain as he enters the pod.

* * *

_**West City One week later**_

_Things were going well on Capsule Corp. Broly had manage to live with Trunks and Bulma without killing them he was going to stay with them until he finishes his training. Bulma had made for Broly a Capsule house that he put on their yard not wanting to leave yet, Gohan came to visit Trunks and train with them. _

_Bulma was able to repair android 16 with silver parts that he now resembles a terminator and now she was working on a time machine for more than one person in case Trunks needed to travel to the past again._

_Trunks had being teaching Gohan how to control the Kaio-ken technique, but Broly refuse to learn it instead he focus on getting stronger and keeping the legendary monster in cage._

_He miss one week of school since that day training his best with Gohan and helping Broly settle in but he was now able to return and continue his studies._

* * *

_**West City Night **_

_The tall young man with neck long black hair was training on the gravity chamber 1000 times earth gravity, he had the same black saiyan battle armor that Trunks wears to train, except his shirt had no sleeves and the gloves were exactly like Raditz but color green like his boots they were man made by Bulma a request from Broly._

_`This is way better than training in space, in no time I will be more powerful` Broly thought as he throws a left hook to the air follow by a left kick, his tail wrap on his waist as the door to the gravity machine opens. "Trunks, who woulda thought that a clown could be a saiyan? Broly was amused to muck him every day. "Well, my father ones call Kakarot a clown went they were enemies, that means you admire clowns? Trunks wanted to muck him for a change._

_"I do not admire him! I just wanted to have my revenge on something that happened went we will only babies, what foolishness and stupid idea, time I move on" "You almost sound human there, have you being watching the humans behavior? Trunks ask sarcastic. "Well there's no much to do around is that a problem. In the other hand have you being training your tail?_

_"Is going well, Gohan in the other hand had no problem with it" "In that case" Broly dash towards Trunks striking his chin with a fear left hook. "You are to slow" Trunks counters him with a right punch to the gut that made Broly retreat. "Not bad, you have become stronger than I thought" Broly was smiling. "You bet I have" Trunks dash towards him, they start their training._

* * *

_**Satan City Shopping Mall **_

_It was Saturday morning the streets were noisy the people around the shops and malls could be heard. *hey mom I want an ice cream* the people were talking almost every day about what happen one week ago in West City. *…the Red Ribbon Army again* *did you heard there well three Golden Warriors that day* *the city is under construction right now*_

_The young man passing by the shops could be seen in the mirrors Gohan was out shopping a list of things Bulma had told him to bring for dinner. The mall was full. Gohan had to make a turn through the liquor hall to reach the meat section went he stumbled into someone. _

"_Hey, watch where you're going" She had never seeing this 7 foot man before his brawn structure make her blush. "Oh, I'm sorry is my fault" The man apologize picking up her things that fell to the floor went he stumble into her. "No need to apologize is clear that it was my fault, I was not looking where I was going" She took the groceries back into her basket. "Hey, can you help me here?" She ask him embarrassed. "What is it?" Gohan quickly ask her. _

"_Well the thing is my father is having a birthday party in two weeks now and I was thinking buying him liquor but in not sure what to buy" She put her basket on the floor and start looking at the liquor while touching her lips with her thumb. "Well I am not into liquors but can't you buy him another thing?" He said. "Well he has all the money in the world, what I can buy him that he cannot buy himself" She said looking at Gohan. _

"_I'm Gohan by the way miss…?" _

"_Oh, sorry I'm Videl daughter of Hercule the world's champion, nice to meet you Gohan"_

"_So you come here often?"_

"_No, I just have my attendant do the shopping's but today I wanted to buy something for my father"_

"_Videl why don't I a company you on your gift hunt"_

"_Ha,ha,ha,ha, very funny Gohan but…"_

_Videl was interrupted went an explosion occur outside the mall. Gohan and Videl both run to the entrance but before they could leave the supermarket the automatic front doors bend over cracking the walls on the sides and the glass was over the air floating in slow motion, the people run to cover for their lives. _

"…_Frieza!"_

"_You will all kneel before the Galactic Overlord Emperor Cooler if you want to life"_

* * *

_**To be continue. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Dark Eye Organization**_

* * *

_**West City**_

_The time was going smoothly for Trunks and Broly, their training was over, but like always good things never last. _

_"I never expected such force and that's only your Super Saiyan one state" Trunks had to admit that even Broly Super Saiyan one was too powerful for him, he needed to get more stronger just in case. _

_"Ha, ha, ha, serve you right...wait was that Ki?" Broly knew it somehow, but couldn't recognize it. "It can be Frieza his dead Goku kill him on this timeline" _

_Trunks was trembling in shock what was going on. "FRIEZA!" Broly charge in Super Saiyan towards that Ki presence. "No wait!" Trunks transform in Super Saiyan and flew after him._

* * *

_**Satan City Shopping Mall**_

_Broly landed first looking at his surroundings there were no people, the ground had hole crack`s and not to mention the supermarket entrance was torn apart._

_"Broly wait!" Trunks said while landing. _

_"Is strange" His face reflects that he was worry about something._

_"Yeah, Gohan and Frieza energies disappear" Trunks knew they were here almost five minutes ago._

_"Where did they go" Broly had just crouch and place his left hand on one of the holes on the ground. _

_"HELP ME!" a women's voice came from inside the supermarket._

_Trunks and Broly had run in to see what happen, a young girl that Broly had meet before was kneel down before the body of an old man. _

_"Broly!" She said surprise meeting the golden warrior once again._

_"Is you again?" Broly was not amused about her so he decided to move on._

_"Where's is Gohan" Trunks said to see if she knew him or know where he is._

_"I don't know he went after that lizard looking creature" She had so many questions for them that didn't know if it was right to ask them._

_"Frieza, I knew it" Trunks clench his fist he knew it was trouble all over again._

_"No, he said his name was Cooler" She told them maybe that will calm them down._

_"Cooler!?" They both said._

_"Just what the hell is going on" Trunks was confused. _

"_Then let me make it clearly for you. I'm here to avenge my brother and my family honor" a cold voice came from behind them; he was the brother of Frieza with his henchman Salza. _

_"Went did you get behind us?" Trunks knew they will be able to sense their power before they even arrive. _

_"Just moments ago went we landed" Salza said while checking his scouter about their power level._

_"Pity boy was to die" Broly said._

_"He, he, you are not the only one that can hide your own power level" The Changlong said._

_"Where is Gohan?" Trunks was worry that Gohan maybe had being kill._

_"Umm, who is that?" Cooler said amused about the guy._

_`What's going on her he doesn't know Gohan but I thought I sense them fighting five minutes ago, where are you Gohan? `_

* * *

_**Satan City Shopping Mall Earlier**_

_"Videl stand back" Gohan put his hand back on front of her._

_"Gohan!" She said looking at him blushing. _

_"Didn't you hear me boy?" He crosses his arms._

_"Frieza you are dead my father kill you" Gohan said clenching his fist._

_"Fool I'm Frieza big brother, Cooler" said laughing._

_"Brother!" Gohan was surprise and confuse._

_"What is he talking about Gohan?"_

_`That's not strange that he his Frieza brother to me but I'm more worry about that strange green gem with a X that he has on his forehead and that brown bracelet on his left arm`_

_"Hey, stupid lizard you destroy my supermarket" the old man from the store said approach Cooler with a shotgun and fire the bullets rebound from his chest._

_"Foolish Human die" Cooler said as a violet bean came from his left hand and pierce the old man chest. _

_"You monster!" Gohan yell transforming into Super Saiyan and dash towards him their right arms connected._

_"Not bad for a monkey"_

_Gohan use more of his power and force him out of the supermarket, Cooler had to use more power to balance himself and his incredible power fracture the floor in a couple of places and the ground sink in holes forms all around him now he was floating in the middle of the mall._

_"I want to know. Why did you do this?" _

_"As a Warning" _

_"A Warning you call killing people a warning" Gohan dash forwards Cooler but them he disappears from site and appears behind Gohan and grabs his neck with his purple tail._

_"Listen well monkey beware of the Dark Eye Organization" Cooler said putting two fingers on his forehead and they both disappear._

* * *

_**Unknown Planet**_

_They both appear on the sky. The planet look like an advance race live in it, there where large metal skyscrapers. Cooler release Gohan that felt into the ground below but he back flips getting up quickly to face his enemy._

_"Here on this planet is a technique waiting for you is call instant transmission is what I use to get us here you will needed" _

_"What do you think you're doing?" _

_"Farewell, by the way I`m Cooler-X I will be returning to my time now, remember this your future is at its end"_

_Cooler began to press some buttons on his bracelet as Gohan flew to confront him. He looks at Gohan with an evil smile on his face. Went Gohan reach him to punch him it was too late he had disappear in a violet bean of energy. _

_"Dammed!" _

_Gohan turn around and saw a couple of aliens looking at him from below. He decided to fly down._

"_Excuse me I'm Gohan can you tell me in what planet I am exactly?"_

'_Planet Yardrat' said telepathically a pink Yardrat they are tall as humans but they had pointy ears and their heads are bigger with blue spots and they have two antennas like mustaches._

"_They speak telepathically" Gohan said amuse._

* * *

_**Planet Earth Present Time**_

_"Salza, you take the purple guy. The pure blood Saiyan is mine"_

_"Yes, my Lord"_

* * *

_**A/N: You may be wondering what is this Dark Eye organization is where the only thin i can tell you is that it is canon to the original Dbz you may had not see it yet but trust it is. In just going to put it in the Future of Trunks the story is about Cell-X. So i decided to make The Cell-X saga along with Cooler Saga. **_

_**To Be Continue.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The 4th Form**_

* * *

_**Satan City Shopping Mall**_

_Even if they had transform in to Super Saiyan's earlier their tails expose them since they stay exactly the same went they are in their normal state, Broly tail was black and Trunks tail was purple and like any saiyan both had their tails wrap on their waist._

_"So...I take the disgrace saiyan over there. What do you think about being only half saiyan?" Salza was very confidence that he could defeat them._

_"It may be so, but my father was the prince of all saiyan's and that makes me royalty. What do you have besides being a soldier?" Trunks was about to explode not knowing where his mentor was and now these aliens well about to destroy the planet as well it was unacceptable for him._

_"Why, You!" Salza said. _

_"Prince Vegeta son? Uhm… what curious little detail" Cooler said._

_"That's not all. You see this is not hair dye we are both in Super Saiyan's right now" Broly finishes Trunks words. _

_"What?" Salza was surprise that he hadn't notice that until now._

_"Well for me the Super Saiyan is only a Legend. Enough Salza take the purple one. The pure blood is mine" _

_Trunks and Broly they both dash out of the supermarket leaving the girl there and they took flight into skies. Cooler and Salza follow them._

* * *

_**Islands**_

_The view was great the palm trees moving by the strong winds that flow as the water surges. The yellow and red light from the sun will not allow you to see them from below. The islands below where deserted no human life but there were still animals and trees, the grass was soft and shiny it represented a beach. _

_Trunks and Broly had take the advantage on the air leaving behind Cooler and Salza but it was matter of time before they catch up. They stop looking had each other for a moment, the tension was high._

_"Well enough of this games." _

_Salza was tire of waiting, he knew his boss will kill him if he shows fear. _

"_Salza show him the power of your squad"_

"_Exactly, Destroying Frieza was a feat a few could pull off. You may be a prestigious kill for us.__"_

_He dash towards Trunks with his purple energy blade on hand to cut Trunks. "Energy Blade" The blade pass over Trunks face he duck mocking him "Was wrong you can do better than that" the next strike came again and fail, now Salza was aware of the outcome he knee Trunks on the chest so he guard and use this opportunity to cut his chin on the left side of the face. _

"_What about that punk?" "You fool" Trunks uses this opportunity to take Salza down with one strike. Trunks pierce Salza abdomen with one blow, he retreated his right hand cover in blood only to leave Salza fall to the ground. _

"_You…bastard"_

_"Finish Buster" __Trunks raises his hands into the sky and charges a large energy sphere. Then, he swings his hands down and fires the ball of energy __finishing Salza off. _

_"Impressive...maybe it is true you are a Super Saiyan but I'm quite strong as my brother or even better, this Super Saiyan thing is only a transformation like many other race that can transform" Cooler said crossing his arms._

_"I will give you a chance leave this planet now or I will kill you" Trunks remembers Goku always being so kind to his enemies so he decided to try that for a change. _

_"I don't think so…was wrong Broly? You have being quit all this time" _

_"He, he, he, in waiting for you to make your move or maybe you are afraid coward?" Broly said while smiling._

_"Why, You?" Cooler was not in the move for jokes. _

_`If I let him leave he will continue his chaos around the universe` Trunks was beginning to understand his father's pride._

_"There's no way in hell I'll let you leave alive"_

_"What makes you think I will leave this planet alone, even after you are dead?"_

_"Arrgh..." Cooler move towards Trunks at great speed, he throws at Trunks a right hook to the face, but it was futile Trunks doesn't even move an inch. _

_"Seriously is that all the power you have?" Trunks said looking at him serious._

_"What is happening?" Cooler retreated back. _

_`My fist didn't even hurt him and that strike had my full power on this form anyway`_

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, is that the best you can do Lord Cooler if not them make me kneel" Broly said as he dash down towards Cooler and kick him on the gut making him bend over with such force that send him straight to the near waterfall, Cooler crash into the rocks of the waterfall falling down in to the water. _

_"This guy is as weak as Frieza" Broly said crossing his arms._

_"Let's go down there and finish him off" Trunks said while descending._

* * *

_**Island Waterfall**_

_Broly and Trunks took their fighting stands in the near ground waiting for Cooler to surface. "He isn't dead yet, be on your guard" Trunks said. Cooler came out of the water calm as always and stood in a rock near to the waterfall._

_"Ha, ha, ha… let me tell you little secret, monkeys" _

_"And what is that, don't tell me you are surrounding to us?" Broly said amuse._

_"Fools, unlike my brother I still have one more… I can transformer one more time"_

_"What? But I doesn't matter we won't aloud you to transform Cooler" _

_"I want to fight him in his full power, so he learns you can't match the legendary super saiyan"_

_"What? No! This is the same thing my father aloud Cell to do in the past"_

_"If you interfere, Trunks, I will attack you" _

_`Dammed, what can I do now, Broly wants to fight him but if I get in the way this will be a three battle royal`_

_"Fine do as you wish" Trunks had marked his words as he leave them alone and sit over a near rock taking his normal appearance again._

"_You should be pleased you will be the firsts to witness this form"_

_Cooler having water falling over his body didn't matter he started to transform _his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, His white carapace also change, with the breast-plates shoulder pads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions.

The carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head now his transformation was over.

"_It is I who decides who lives and who dies!" Cooler said dashing towards Broly that took him by surprise his huge appearance and bend him over by a brut right punch to the stomach. Sending Broly against the near walls, the rocks hold Broly underground for a moment went he came out he saw Trunks in trouble._

"_All living things are mere playthings to me!" He grabs Trunks by the neck that quickly changes to super saiyan and slam him against a nearby tree. "Do you see now?" _

"_Bastard!" Trunks said while blood came out of his mouth._

"_Ha, ha, ha"_

He hits Trunks with his tail destroying the tree, taking pursued he holds Trunks against a wall with his left foot.

"_No one can comprehend my power and cunning!_"

* * *

**To Be Continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: **__**A Gulf Formed in Time**_

* * *

_**Timeline 1 Age 1000**_

_It has being almost 216 years since Goku left the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to train Uub, a number of notable events have occurred since that time like went the time the God of Destruction Bill's came to look for the Super Saiyan God and went Majin Buu created his wife called Miss Buu from parts of his own body, Majin Buu and his wife have a child too. _

_They tear off many pieces from various parts of their body's, mixing them together, and birth life into the dumpling-shaped pieces by firing the Love-Love Beam into it. It is implied that the family grows beyond just one offspring, thus causing the formation of the Majin race on Earth._

_Meanwhile, on Earth, many Humans have taken up advanced martial arts; some have trained under Krillin's revived New Turtle School, Tien Shinhan's re-established New Crane School, and Goten and Trunks' new Kikoukenjutsu Sword School; schools made popular due to Gohan's book, which explained ki control and martial arts to the public. _

_King Kai also taught the populous of Earth (Humans and Namekians) the Kaio-ken technique, and Majins have managed to mimic it. Also, what appear to be Yardrat have appeared in the Southern Galaxy, and most recently, a gulf formed in time._

* * *

_**New Namek Age 851**_

_It has being many years of peace since Meta-Cooler was last seeing in the universe, the Namek's were living their lives like any other day, but and event will change their lives forever now that Goku is no longer around to save them what will happen to them and the universe. _

_The green water floating through the reef was capture by young near namekian, he was with two more young Namek's one of them was looking at the green bright sky will the other was lying down on the blue bright grass, since night never falls in the planet you can't tell what time it is._

"_Hey, Kato watch out" the young namek's drop the basket of water to help his friend from being attack by a green energy beam but he was cut in the chest instead. "Yuri!" the older brother calls. "You're pay for that bastard" he only sees a grey punch coming to his gut as he kneels unconscious. _

"_He, he, he, this planet will be mine to govern"_

* * *

_**New Namek Age 853**_

_The remains of the planet trade organization fall into this new enemy's hands: aliens, namek's, androids, Majins and demons from the demon world are also under his control. Their loyalty was proof by a singer simple green gem that form on each person on their foreheads, chest or waist. _

_It had being 3 years since New Namek was conquer, the try to fight back but it was futile, the remaining Namekians that remain free had build an escape ship towards earth._

"_There's nothing for us here anymore, after you finish with everything here destroy the planet, dear"_

"_Exactly, what I had I mind, besides I have another planet in mind as well"_

_The white pod was launch and the remaining namek's fleet to earth as they migrate from their planet they see it as it burns and blows to peace by this mysterious man._

"_The pale man"_

* * *

_**Timeline 3 Age 2000**_

_Cell had kill Trunks and went to the past to absorb androids 18 and 17, with no more heroes to protect this future in the remaining years this "Pale man" had manage to take over earth in this timeline._

* * *

_**Timeline 4 Age 784**_

_It has being many years since Trunks went to the past and fix everything but this future events give rise to a long forgotten Tuffle name Baby, leading to the events of Super Android 17 and the mysterious strange event that happen with the Dragon Balls that were never meant to happen._

* * *

_**Timeline 1 Age 1000**_

_It was a shiny day in Mount Paozu they were in a near village call Dragon Village there was a man out of time call by Dende to help them from this planet trade organization attacks over the years._

"_Well everyone is here" said a young looking man that resemble future Trunks but he was younger; wearing a black Russian jacket and brown details like the neck part that look like the Nazi's uniform, with brown gloves and brown boots._

"_Hey, Trunks it is true you come from the past?" a Majin girl ask._

"_Yeah, I'm from the age 784"_

"_So, what foes did you fight there?" a boy namekian ask._

"_Well I meet the god of destruction went I was little, doesn't excite you to be able to go back in time"_

"_Yeah!" the crowd of children from 5 to15 years old yells._

"_Well Dende told me I can only take two of you to bring with me to Kami's palace"_

"_Ah, pick me" they started to yell again._

"_Hey, what's the story with that sword, mister?" a human child asks._

"_Where it was given to me by Tapion the Hero"_

"_Ah, never heard of him"_

"_Did anything else happen in your timeline, Trunks?"_

"_Where with had a lot of adventures but didn't involve space unless you count the time why travel with Bills but that's another story"_

"_Okay now ill choose the two companions"_

_The children's were happy to get an opportunity to leave their village and visit the famous Kami's Palace where Goku learn martial arts went he was little._

_The two children will be chosen by a random vote amount the little children they only aloud the children from age 10 to 15 to participate. _

"_Where the first chosen one will be, Mia 15 years old" said Trunks._

"_Perfect, exactly as plan" said Mia a pretty young blue eyes, short spike hair, half Saiyan girl that had a black tail. She wears an orange gi from the turtle helmet School, with black wristbands and straps, her boots were blue._

"_Okay, the second one will be, Destra 14 years old" said Trunks._

"_Oh, man" the other kids complain._

_They didn't like Destra one bit, she was from the Majin race a girl that resemble Kid Buu but more taller and she doesn't aft a long extremity on her head, her head extremity were in form of hair comb backwards with a one line down her face._

"_Fine, I'll go but if you get in my way Mia, you will regret it" Destra said._

"_Okay, we have are winners now to you two we will leave in 2 days time, so prepared what you want to carry, ok"_

"_Ok" Said Mia._

"_Understood" said Destra._

* * *

_**Timeline 2 Age 786**_

"_Do you see now, I can't be kill by the likes of you!" Cooler said releasing his foot from Trunks leaving him fall to the ground. Broly flew towards Cooler he throw a left hook but Cooler dodge it and elbow Broly on the back leaving a large cut on his back in a straight line. Broly stood quiet looking at him, while Cooler rise to the sky above them._

"_You're pay for that" Broly said._

'_If only I could transform but them again I could end up destroying this planet and were will I go next if I don't have where to go to?' Broly thoughts were clouded went he saw what Cooler was doing in the sky._

"_Now, monkeys let's see if you can withstands one of my Supernovas with a full charge of my power" Cooler said while releasing this giant fire ball that resemble a burning sun towards them._

_In that same moment a figure of a man appear before them it had the same orange gi that Goku always where's went he fights._

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Burning Sun**_

* * *

_**Timeline 2 Age 786**_

_**Islands**_

_The soil of the island below them was already banishing like a moth to a flame. The waters began to turn into waves in every direction like a vortex that just form. The bright fires of the supernova may have blinded them since they didn't notice the figure of a man come out of nowhere._

_"You monkeys wont bead me like my litter brother...I don't underestimate my opponents like he does. Indeed you manage to make me us my full power, I'll give you that much, now die" Cooler extended his hand towards the giant fire ball making it fall faster towards them._

_Broly and Trunks were looking at the giant fire ball as it falls above them, they couldn't move or else the earth will be destroy._

_"I'll have to do it, Trunks" Broly said looking at him._

_"No, we can both take it. Is no different from the one I took from Frieza so...how stronger could this one be" Trunks was not about to surrender but neither to fight back._

_Above the sky Gohan was seeing the scenario where he just teleport in, looking for a strategy fast he couldn't step in right away._

_`I won't aloud myself to turn super saiyan 2, not in front of Broly he thinks he is the strongest we can lose him as an allied` Trunks continue to doubt himself._

_`I know, I'll use one of Goku and Gohan's attacks`_

_"Hey, Cooler let see if you like this...KA...Me..." Trunks took position and started to mimic the attack._

_"What are you doing?" Broly didn't share the same judgment as Trunks._

_"...Ha...Me..."_

_"Trunks!" Gohan found his former students ki under the yellow and orange fire ball._

_"Ha, ha, ha, you are too late you will all die!" Cooler was laughing._

_"...Ha!" Trunks yell stretching both of his hands towards the sky._

_There powers had just collapse, Coolers fire ball was winning falling down slower but it was still descending while Trunks keeps pushing upwards the kamehameha wave._

_"It can't be his power is much bigger than Frieza, this is bad ….he is almost strong as Cell"_

_"You fool! What are you doing?" Broly jumped backwards and flew around the supernova finding a way towards Cooler._

_"Let's see what happens...Super Kaio-ken!" Trunks yell while his super saiyan hair that almost resembles Broly's hair turn red, his power increase as well._

_The supernova started to move up slowly but not enough for a counter attack, Cooler was still above the sky laughing at them as the earth tremble._

_"No, Trunks" Gohan said putting two fingers in his forehead. _

_`I didn't have much time to practice the instant transition but I hope I don't end up in that thing, since his my second try` without a sound Gohan disappear._

_Gohan appear before Trunks don't wanting for his student to die he teleported grapping Trunks he leave him in a near landscaped and went back to stop the supernova. Went he return he saw Cooler above betting up Broly he had him by his armor by one hand while punching him with the other._

_"Come on saiyan transform again, I bet you can't" Cooler just keep betting up Broly's faces while blood comes out of his mouth._

_"No!" Gohan didn't have much of a choice the fire ball was about to hit the ground, he flew as fast as he could and try to stop it with his bare hands but the force was to much for him the supernova starts to break through the earth core._

_"...Arrgh..." Gohan yell while the flames of the supernova consume his body._

_"Dammed you...I promise no matter what I wont become that monster again" Broly had his eyes close while smiling._

_"What are you talking about? Don't you comprehend my new found power and cunning?" Cooler was surprise that this saiyan's could resist so much._

_"Don't you see this planet is history" Broly said._

_"Oh, I know but I can survive in space unlike you...ha, ha, ha" Cooler was confident of his victory._

_"...Hmph..."_

_"Don't you think I am fit to be the king of the universe?"_

_In the far landscape Trunks could sense his master ki disappear from the earth, he knew this time he couldn't be brought back, Trunks fall on his knees screaming Gohan's name as the blast of the supernova cover all live for miles and after a minute the planet exploded into the cosmos..._

* * *

_**Timeline 1 Age 1**__**000**_

_**Dragon Village**_

_"Gohan..." Trunks woke up alarm about something._

_Trunks took a sit on the bed panting because of a dream he just had, he stood up and walks to see himself in a mirror in the room corner. His hair is exactly as future Trunks hair before training with Gohan. He was wearing a blue pajamas barefoot as he look to the left there was a single Dino capsule in a little table alongside the bed._

_"Did that happen or…is going to happen?" _

_Trunks look to his right where he sees his sword lying down in the ground._

_"Tapion, I always being so childish, I don't know if I'm ready"_

"_I always fight together with Goten but here and now I'm alone"_

"_No, I'm not alone I have the next generation warriors here with me"_

"…_."_

* * *

_**To Be Continue. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Unexpected Future**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Majins**_

* * *

_**Timeline 1 Age 1000**_

_In a black screen the current planet earth is spinning._

_Are race was born on the age 786_

_The days are father decided to leave behind a legacy of warriors of the Majin race. Fear for Mr. Satan family let Majin Buu to find something that inevitable leave him to discover love, what motivate him to create are mother, Miss Buu or by her given name Majin Booby. They soon had a son but nobody knows his name or what he looks like, he still alive out there somewhere and are mother as well._

_He decided to leave something to protect the earth before the Z fighters were gone completely, some of them still live. We pray to are mother and father thanking them every day for are existing even do we came from their son and his sons were still prey for are original creator Majin Buu._

_I was born on the age 850_

_I was only 8 years when I was sent here to Dragon Village, the most popular Martial Arts Military School under the immortal Master of the Senzu Beans, Korin. None one knows how he looks like, even I'm curious. _

_We share this planet with the remaining humans and the Namek's that once came from a different world and established here. I`m currently living in this Capsule House that they give to each one of us, anyway my first mission starts tomorrow with this time traveler name Trunks and Mia. _

_There's rumors in the village that none one ever success on their first mission, since it suppose to be a test from Korin himself, maybe is because we are weak since we are only parts of our original self, we aft to train even harder than humans to become powerful warriors. "Even so...we continue to fight. My name his Majin Destra..."_

* * *

_**Destra Capsule House**_

_The shower was running, cleaning her beautiful face she opens her sharp eyes, her six short tail-hair were all backwards, her pink color skin hide the soap as she use it to clean her back, even do she was young she was 5`9 tall and with a great grown up women's body._

_The shower was turn off, one of her fingers slowly retreated from the button on the wall, even do her nails where long and black like her eyes her Irish was red. Walking out of the bathroom her line butt could be seen while she covers herself with a towel, her hips move in a curly way while her slim body shines. _

_Reaching the mirror on the hall she look that her tail-hair dropdown hiding her left side of her face, holding her towel tight with her right hand enrage she suddenly slam and crack the mirror in to pieces with her left hand. "Hmph..."_

_She reaches her room that was all outside down, a mess of clothes everywhere Destra didn't worry much about thinks like this. Near her bed she let her towel fall to the floor being completely exposed she puts on black short pants follow by long white pants that rest over a pair of golden and black boots, for her top a black tank top showing off her stomach, follow by long sleeves __that start half way to her shoulders and end at her wrists._

_Sitting on the bed she pulls her hair backwards leaving one of her hair-tails down on her face. _

_"Perfect...Chocolate"_

* * *

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**A/N: Next Chapter Humans of Age 100, Follow by Namek's of Age 1000, so you can understand the story and the character personality better. G.V.E.-Arigato.**_


End file.
